There are already in existence different systems for the inspection by transparency contrast of parts of transparent or translucid containers, but none of them is capable at the present time of inspecting simultaneously the entirety of the parts of a container that may be analyzed by transparency contrast and to descriminate with sufficient precision and flexibility in any zone of the parts observed all defects, foreign bodies or contrast anomaly possibly constituting a cause of rejection of the container examined.